1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a color video printer, and more particularly to a discharging apparatus for automatically discharging a printing paper box of such a color video printer in which the printing paper box is automatically discharged by means of an interlocking mechanism comprising a cam and levers as the paper box receives the printing papers.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Conventionally, a known color video printer is provided therein with a paper discharging device comprising a paper discharging box for receiving and discharging a printed paper. Upon accomplishing a printing operation of the printer, the printed paper is automatically transmitted to the paper discharging box by means of a paper discharging roller. Then, a discharging lever is manually pulled in order to allow the printed paper in the paper discharging box to be discharged from the printer so that the discharged paper can be obtained by the user. Thereafter, upon releasing the pulling force for the discharging lever, the discharging lever returns to the original position thereof by virtue of a restoring force of a spring which always biases the discharging lever.
However, the known device for manually discharging the printed paper has a disadvantage in that it has to be manually manipulated in order to discharge the printed papers, thereby being concomitant with a troublesomeness in discharging the printed papers.